


伤痕

by Helen_Towersky



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_Towersky/pseuds/Helen_Towersky
Summary: 本来想写车可是这居然更适合严肃向，我选择我全都要【并没有全都要】例行炸了，试图写长导致跑题，赘述mc真好玩把本来留给ghost phoenix的共生梗拿来用了bgm：fly-MYTK→后面写就没听歌了写的是M级其实也没什么M的地方，我写车能到哪样嘛更何况这还不是车……不过还是分到M里吧
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent Washington
Kudos: 4





	伤痕

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写车可是这居然更适合严肃向，我选择我全都要【并没有全都要】  
例行炸了，试图写长导致跑题，赘述  
mc真好玩  
把本来留给ghost phoenix的共生梗拿来用了  
bgm：fly-MYTK→后面写就没听歌了  
写的是M级其实也没什么M的地方，我写车能到哪样嘛更何况这还不是车……不过还是分到M里吧

夜间的灯光，显得朦胧。  
淡淡的暖光让Carolina的薄影顺着身体的曲线一同覆在Washington的身上，火红的发丝被亮铜色勾勒边际。即使光芒微弱，光也点亮了Carolina的发边，继而，昏暗变为明亮。  
抬起手，她轻抚着他的身体。从颈侧至锁骨，至手臂和胸口，她的指尖像是跳跃，在触碰过的每一个神经上留下一点电流的刺激和神经的触动。这并不能比喻成舞者的舞步，但是也充满了挑逗的意想，正如现在Carolina挂在嘴角的笑，灯光昏暗，Washington看得见她的表情。  
Carolina喜欢这样慢慢触摸Washington的身体，Carolina喜欢这么做。她喜欢用神经的传感去倾听他颈间动脉跳动的脉搏，她喜欢他锁骨那性感的线条，她喜欢他肱二头肌和胸肌的弧度，用指腹轻压胸肌时感触到的结实，最令她着迷。  
当她碰到他右肩的伤疤时她停住了手。这条伤口近十厘米长，没有羊肠线缝合的伤口无法完美愈合，它的形状看起来没有那么温柔。后生细胞的颜色淡了一点，皮肤表面凹凸不平，曾经这里皮肉绽开，流着血。她轻轻地去抚摸这条伤疤，“痛吗？”  
Washington眨了眨眼，“不痛，这个伤是很久之前的了。”  
“是什么时候的？”没有Washington那样优秀的记忆力，Carolina想不起来关于这条伤疤的事情，她尽自己所能地记忆着他的一切。  
“刚加入Project Freelancer的时候。那会儿我还是个丢手雷忘记拉引线的菜鸟，这个伤口是第一次任务时留下的，当时那个子弹正好就打到没有护甲覆盖的关节这里了。”Washington随手比划了下弹道，一条弧线擦过了右肩的疤痕，他的手被Carolina按下。  
这一条伤疤不过是他身上诸多伤痕中留下痕迹的冰山一角，身体受到撞击留下的擦伤，尖锐物划过留下的疤痕，在Washington的身体上，有多少或深或浅的伤口产生又愈合，仿佛从未存在如同被时间抹除，Carolina不知道。她记得的是在训练室里独自一人练习投掷手雷的Washington。Dakota兄妹喜欢拿第一次出任务的那件糗事损他，在下次任务之前兄妹俩一直都在重复着这个不怀好意的调侃，期待着这个菜鸟会给他们带来什么有趣的后续。  
Carolina在观察着对方身上的伤痕，Washington也是如此。Carolina的身体更加是伤痕累累的，擅长近身战斗的她曾留过许多淤青和浅而密集的疤痕，表皮下血管破裂，或是皮肤被高温与锋利撕破。野猫舔舐着自己的伤口，任凭它们结痂，丝毫不在意伤疤的疼痛。她并不是没有痛觉，她只是麻痹了自己的神经，安装在每一块外装甲里的激素都被她注射进血管，神经的兴奋度超过了正常值。  
他从她的腰间抬起右手，穿过她的发间小心翼翼地去触摸她的后颈。在柔软的皮肤表面上，那块坚硬的金属凹槽十分突兀地嵌入皮肤，仿佛没有被她的体温同化，依旧保持着金属的冰冷，无法融合。凹槽的内侧还可以看到Project Freelancer的标志，标志被机器打磨光滑，在灯光下可以反射出刺眼的白光。  
Carolina也将手移到后颈，碰到了Washington的指尖。Washington凑上前吻在Carolina脖颈的根部，贴近着后颈那块伤口。芯片插槽的存在像是在陈述一个事实：她是一个杀人机器，光彩的，不光彩的，杀人机器。  
如果这就是事实，那么共生的他一样也是杀人机器，只要她的一声令下，他便会毫不犹豫地对目标扣下扳机，让自己的双手沾染上血迹，无法清洗，也无意清洗。  
他们相依，他们共生，他们遍体鳞伤，伤痕是时间流逝所印刻下的痕迹，伤痕是他们被记忆的已然破碎的过去。  
……但是，那终究只是伤痕，那终究是过去，终究会成为时间长河之中一个微不足道的节点。  
而属于他们自己的路，还很漫长。  
碰到一起的两只手最后重叠紧握，紧贴在一起的二人像是在交换彼此呼吸的空气。凑在Carolina耳边，Washington的呼吸声听的一清二楚，很均匀，耳朵痒痒的。  
在Washington下手之前Carolina先抓住了最后的机会行动。她一向喜欢在Washington的身上留下自己的痕迹，宣告她的占有。她低头凑近对方的右肩，不过今天她没有开口去咬，她轻轻地在他右肩的伤口上留下一个舔舐着的吻，温柔的安抚里更多带着的是饥渴的诱惑。  
他逗弄着她敏感的耳朵，听到了她的渴求，“那么，我就不客气了。”Washington在Carolina已经通红的耳边轻声说道。  
然后，在朦胧之下，两人的影子融为一体。


End file.
